The Pursuit Of
by skyz
Summary: Sharpay has a list things to help with her life long pursuit. Chad unexpectedly adds another item to her list.


**The Pursuit Of**

by: skyz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of HSM. Disney does .

* * *

"You should have painted that black…"

She doesn't look up from her inspection and ignores him as she's done for most of her life.

"In fact maybe that would have made your lame attempt at stealing Troy more successful. You gotta know he wants a black C-Class one day."

He moves closer and she catches the faint whiff of dish detergent and Right Guard. It's an unpleasant mix and she wrinkles her nose at the smell.

"They're like destined ya'know? Troy and Gabriella. He's gonna marry her one day. You won't play a role in his life."

This conversation he's having with the air holds little interest to her. His opinions mean nothing to her.

She keeps her back to him.

"Like the role you play in his life? Sidekick. Motivation guru. You can do it Troy, rah-rah. His exact mirror…only not so much, right, _Chad_? He's going to marry her one day and where will that leave you? Following dutifully in his footsteps one mistake at a time."

"Oh, you might turn his head. He might look. He might wonder. No doubt he's flattered. But he'll never love you."

"I don't want his love."

Hollow and useless.

The words don't matter.

Neither believes them anyway.

The silence stretches long and slowly. The scent that wasn't so unpleasant once you got used to it had faded.

She can't help it and turns.

Her eyes scan the rows of immaculately white golf carts that seem to glow in the darkened night.

She sees him leaning against one. Two away from her own pink treasure.

The glint of his eyes makes her cross her arms over her chest and rest back against her golf cart.

"What? Nothing to say to that?" she asks a hint of anger showing.

She can barely make out a shrug.

"Troy Bolton the second has nothing to say about my terribly unrequited love for Troy Bolton the first? Nothing?" She's not trying to hide her anger now.

"I don't think you know what love is. You might love Boi Evans and that atrocious thing you're leaning back against. And maybe you love your appendage Ryan, but love-love, nah; you don't know what that is. You scream and throw tantrums when things don't go your way. You're the most selfish person I've ever met. Selfish people can't love."

"Like yourself, right? Because pot, kettle, and all that. If we didn't love Troy in some form or another we'd hate him. And that's sad because he's so perfect and sweet. It's effortless for him. He doesn't have to _do_ a thing. But us? Work, work, work. Never ending. Especially for you Chad since you've crafted yourself in his image."

His laugh is low and rough.

"Then why aren't you panting after me the way you do Troy? I'm not perfect. I don't want to be. I don't want some sweet miss with lollipops for eyes and cotton candy for lips."

Her laugh matches his.

"Care to explain Taylor? I doubt you'll believe me but you're better than that. Fitting footsteps that don't match the soles of your feet. Tagging along because it's what you've always done. Wanting someone because you've never wanted anyone else. Have never thought of anyone else. If it weren't pathetic it'd be funny. He's ruined the both of us you know."

His agreement is barely heard.

"I know."

"He's your best friend and my…fallen dream. I don't want him to be my Moby Dick, Chad. I don't want to lose myself in a useless pursuit of an unattainable goal."

"You'll never let go." His voice is strong and sure and she almost believes him.

"Watch me."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Come the first day of school you'll believe it. And you… Well, you just might want to realize that you're more than Troy's accessory. He's held me back much too long."

With those brazenly spoken words with harsh belief fueling them she turns away intent on making as dramatic an exit as she can.

He doesn't let her. Moving faster than she can blink she feels his hand on her arm turning her around.

"You think it will be that easy?" The question demands answer.

One she's more than willing to give.

"Of course not," she snaps in exasperation. "Anything worth doing should never be easy, _Chad_. It's a learning experience. Pain. Hurt. Humiliation. All of it will help me in my pursuit."

She expects to hear a sarcastic retort. A rude statement followed by his usual cocky smile.

She expects something.

But not the kiss he places on her lips.

Hard.

Hot.

He expects her to fold beneath him.

Give in.

She does not.

It's the beginning of a battle.

It's a battle that she breaks at the halfway point, with an indignant huff and a slap to his face for his audacity.

There's the cocky smile emerging as he rubs the side of his face.

"Another thing you can add to your list, Sharpay. The pursuit of passion."

She stands completely still watching as he turns his back and walks away until he's merged with the shadows.

She wants to smile.

She wants to touch her fingers to her slightly swollen lips.

She doesn't.

Merely considers and ponders the shadows that consumed him.

_Chad Danforth_.

Maybe her summer wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
